


Come And Get It

by KittyMint



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, MC is spunky, Slight spoilers for Seven's name, couldn't resist, most of this happens in the chatroom, some sexual content, with humor sprinked in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMint/pseuds/KittyMint
Summary: MC wants Seven but she's still stuck living life inside Rika's apartment.  Can she get the Defender of Justice to deliver?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Come And Get It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, long time no see. I was going through some stuff on my computer and I came across this lovely thing. I wrote it in 2017 and wasn't really planning on posting it. I had intentions of adding more, ah, detail to it, but since I don't foresee having any more free time soon (and let's be honest, it's been 3! years!) figured I'd post it. Plus rereading it cracked me up. So, here ya go. I hope you're all doing alright!

You wanted to throw your phone across the room. It was so hard to concentrate on the guest list when all you could think about was the fact that you were going to have to change your panties. Again. How was it possible to become so aroused by someone's voice when they weren't even trying? You thought about calling him back and wished, not for the first time, that you had had the foresight to bring some toys with you. You shifted on the sofa, trying to get comfortable. Checking the chat should be safe, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

707 has entered the chatroom.

[707] I summon...

MC has entered the chatroom.

[MC] ~Woot woot~

[707] hehehe

[MC] God Seven! You're here!

[707] I could sense that I was needed...

[707] right meow~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If only he knew how accurate that was. What would he do if you told him? You shifted, trying to get comfortable while shooting a smile at the CCTV camera. You hoped he was watching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[MC] =^.^=

[707] God Seven will give his faithful priestess one wish!

[707] What is it that you desire?

[MC] Ooooh, anything? ;)

[707] Yes!

[707] Wait, no

[707] Maybe?

[MC] lolol

[707] lolol

[MC] Well, there is something I would really like...

[MC] ~Wanna know?

[707] Oooh! Such a tease! Wishes are easier to grant that way...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You glanced at the camera again. _This is your chance. Ok, MC_ you tell yourself. _It's now or never, shit or get off the pot, put up or shut up... just do it. God I'm such a dork._ You took a deep breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
[MC] Well, I've been feeling very ... distracted tonight.

[MC] and there is someone that I would like to have come over

[MC] to help me focus...

[707] Someone huh? :3

[707] Pls say it's not Yoosung

[MC] No...

[707] Hmmm, Zen?

[MC] Nope

[707] Does Jumin Han is gay?

[MC] lol, no

[MC] Poor Jumin tho

[707] lol

[707] Wait! Does MC have a thing for Jaehee?!

[707] God Seven doesn't judge ;D

[MC] Well, you are getting closer.

[707] ~Gahh! You can't mean

[MC] And what if I do?

[MC] You did say I get one wish, so...

[707] um

[MC] Don't you want to know *how* I want you to help me focus Seven?

[707] Yes!

[707] But, oh! So much work piling up!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was no way you could let him get away that easily. You were going to let him know exactly how you felt about him. In a way that would be impossible to misunderstand or confuse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[MC] Please? Just stay for a minute and let me tell you?

[707] ...

[MC] :)

[MC] If I could get my wish...

[MC] you would come over here

[MC] Right. Now.

[707] Well, I am the only one who knows the address, lol

[MC] And when you got here, you would pin me against the wall...

[MC] and press your mouth to mine

[MC] You'd push your thigh between my legs, making me gasp so you could slide your tongue against mine...

[707] Uh, MC? You know everyone can read this, right?

[MC] I don't care.

[MC] I want you Luciel.

[MC] I want you to take me in every way possible.

[MC] I want to feel your mouth on me, your fingers trailing all over me, inside me, before filing me up.

[MC] Make me scream your name until I can't remember anything else. Please God Seven...

[707] I, uh

[707] oh fuck it

[707] Stay right there, wait for me

[MC] I'd wait for you forever, but I am glad that you'll be cumming with me soon :D

[707] I'll be there in 10 minutes

[707] You're... sure about this right? About me?

[MC] More sure than I've ever been about anything

[MC] Now please hurry and come fuck me.

[MC] I'm so wet for you Luciel...

[707] make that 5 minutes

707 has left the chatroom.

MC has left the chatroom.  
`~`~`~`~`~`

Barely 5 minutes had passed and he was already at your door. You shook out the rest of your nerves, flinging the door open. Seven stood unmoving in the entryway. His eyes were glued to the ground. You reached out and took his hand, reassured when his fingers threaded through yours and pulled him inside. Once the door shut, his gaze shifted upwards, slowly moving up your body until they met yours.

"Last chance to back out honey. Are you positive you want me?"

You took a single step forward, pressing yourself against him. "I thought we already covered that. I'm not changing my mind but I will say it again. I want you Luciel Choi."

His beautiful golden eyes darkened. "It's Saeyoung."

  
`~`~`~`~`~`  
Zen has entered the chatroom.

[Zen] omg, what did I just read?!

[Zen] MC, Seven, you can't!

[Zen] ALL MEN ARE BEASTS

[Zen] Please tell me it's not too late...

MC has entered the chatroom.

[MC] Oh, hi Zen!

707 has entered the chatroom.

[707] lolol heyyy Zen

[Zen] Thank God you two are here! You didn't do anything yet did you?

[707] ...

[707] Do what exactly? Gotta be specific Zenny :3

[Zen] You know what I mean! Don't make me say it in front of a lady!

[707] heh heh

[707] MC, how about you take this question...

[707] ...

[MC] Well, since Zen wasn't very specific, I'm not sure how I should answer...

[Zen] Guys;;

[MC] Okay, okay

[MC] I can tell you that God Seven...

[707] ~heard that so many times lol!!!

[Zen] -_-

[MC] is extremely talented with his mouth. And tongue. And fingers. And other ... parts

[Zen] ?!?

[707] Oh yeah!

[MC] I think I might require God Seven's services again...

[MC] Now

[707] Who am I to deny an encore? :D :D :D

[Zen] NO!!!

[MC] Oh yes...

[MC] Sorry Zen

[707] If you tell me where you want me while we're in here, I'll do iiiiiittttttt

[Zen] Please don't, please don't, please don't

[MC] Oh God Seven! I want your mouth on me again. pls make me beg for you...

[Zen] MC! T_T

[MC] omg zem in so srrryyyyy

[MC] gtta go nwo

MC has left the chatroom.

[Zen] OMG are you... RIGHT NOW!?!

[Zen] SEVEN!!!

[707] Sorry Zen, can't talk while I'm eating... :D

[707] lololol

707 has left the chatroom.

[Zen] This has to be a nightmare.

[Zen] Why don't I have a girlfriend?

Zen has left the chatroom.


End file.
